Temptation Eyes (episode)
|alt-title = |image = QL_episode_4x13_Temptation_Eyes.jpg |image-size = 250px |image-caption = Sam, as a veteran newsreporter, must protect a pretty psychic who can help him crack the case of a wave of murders of hookers in San Francisco's Chinatown area in "Temptaion Eyes: in Season 4. |season-epno = 13 |season = 4 |broadcastdate = January 22, 1992 |network = NBC-TV |imdb = tt0681171 |teleplay = |story = |writer = |director = |leap-date = February 1, 1985 |place = San Francisco, California |leapee = Dylan Powell |prev = " " |next = " " }} Temptation Eyes was the 13th episode of Season 4 of the Quantum Leap TV series, also the 66th overall episode of the series. Directed by Christopher Hibler and written by Paul Brown, the episode originally aired on NBC-TV on January 22, 1992. Synopsis As a television reporter Sam protects a psychic who can tell who Sam Beckett really is Storyline Sam leaps into the body of a television news reporter, Dylan Powell, who has been receiving tips from a serial killer (James Handy), who stalks San Francisco area. Sam, as Dillion Powell, protects a beautiful psychic, Tamlyn Matsuda (Tamlyn Tomita) who's working on the case, from becoming the next victim. The young lady is very clear of sight, as Sam and Al both soon discover. The six previous victims of the serial killer were all hookers or strippers, but Al tells him, through Ziggy's help, that Tamlyn, without their intervention, would be the seventh victim, which seems to line up well with her prognostication that a seventh victim of the killer would occur in her midst, perhaps her. Al ranks Tamlyn's psychic abilities right down there with Ouija boards, but Sam isn't so quick to dismiss her as a quack. Sam is quite attracted to her and when she sees Sam as he really is, he tells her about Project Quantum Leap and - despite Al's warnings that he may not leap again - that she was going to be the next victim. Later, as the story progresses, it's discovered that the killer is actually Ross Tyler, a news camerman who's worked with Dylan for 25 years until it's learned that the station planned to lay he and Dylan off, which set off the first of the six previous killings, where he dismissed the victims as nothing but hookers and prostitutes that were "littering the streets" ruining "this once great city". The killings, which were covered by Dylan and Ross, gained big TV ratings points immediately for the news telecast which saved their jobs, apparently. As Sam and Al try to pinpoint the whereabouts and the identity of the killer, whose messages they, with the help of the San Francisco PD, record, Tamlyn, not suspecting that Ross is the killer, is left alone with him after she agrees to meet with the killer atop an office building in Chinatown. When Sam, as Dylan, arrives at the meeting point, the two, being he and Ross, engage in a bitter struggle, where Sam is able to wrest Tamlyn away from Ross, and then Ross who threatens to jump from the building, also threatens to take Sam, or Dylan, with him, before Sam is able to fight free, and Ross falls to his death, committing suicide. Music *I Want To Know What Love Is (performed by Foreigner; #1 on Billboard pop chart during the leap) Guest Cast *Tamlyn Tomita (The Joy Luck Club, Highlander: The Series) as Tamlyn Matsuda, psychic *Kent Williams as Detective Max Collins *James Handy as Ross Tyler, TV cameraman and the serial killer